Firefly War In Space
by J5550123
Summary: The crew of Serenity is attacked by millions of Reavers.
1. Prologue

**Firefly**

**War In Space**

**Prologue**

**Malcolm Reynolds walked into the bridge. River was piloting, and it was peaceful at the moment. "Anything new?" Mal asked River. River looked up at him. "No." She replied. She then focused on piloting. "Finally a normal response." Mal said turning around. Zoë was in front of him. Mal smiled. Zoë was in a blue dress. "Dresses don't suit you." Mal said. Zoë rolled her eyes, and pushed Mal out of the way. She walked onto the bridge next to River. River saw the dress. "Pretty dress!" She said happily. Mal rolled his eyes, and walked down the stairs. **

**Jayne finished loading all of his handguns. He put the weapons away, and smiled. He heard someone knock on the door. He turned around, and saw Mal holding a tray of bacon and eggs. Jayne smiled, and took the tray. Mal smiled, and turned around. "Thanks." Jayne said. Mal smiled, and climbed up the ladder. Jayne continued to eat.**

**Mal walked to Kaylee's door. He smiled. There were a lot of flowers on the door now. She and Simon were also sharing the room. Mal looked up, and saw Inara dressed in a beautiful dress. Mal smiled. "Thank you for this dress Mal. It's beautiful." Inara said. "I think you're too good for it." Mal said with a wider smile. Inara blushed. Mal walked up to her, and kissed her on the lips. **

_**The Reaver ship "Destruction" moved silently through space. They were hunting for the crew of "Serenity", and they were close to finding them. They had been tracking them from the tracking device they had planted on the ship a week ago. The reaver captain, Gnarl, walked into the bridge. He snarled angrily. He was the only reaver that was human enough to speak. "How close are they?" He asked his pilot. The pilot looked at him, and said in the Reaver language, "They're only five minutes away." The pilot said. Gnarl grinned. "Good." He replied. He then took out his handgun. It had his face tied onto it. He looked at it for a few seconds, and then he slammed it back into its holster. He sat down next to his pilot. **_

**The alarm went off. Mal backed away from Inara. "I'll be right back." He said to Inara. She nodded. Mal ran back to the bridge. He jumped up the stairs, and sat down by River. "Reavers." She whispered. Mal looked into space, and saw a huge Reaver ship speeding towards them. Mal's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to speak, but didn't. **


	2. Chapter One: Boarded

**Chapter One**

**Boarded**

**Jayne ran onto the bridge. "Get on the gun!" Mal said, pointing to the hall. Jayne nodded, and turned around. He ran towards the gun. Simon, Kaylee, Zoë, and Inara ran onto the bridge. They saw Mal take out his handgun. "Arm yourselves." Mal said. The crew nodded, and ran back down the hall. River looked at the Reaver ship. Hundreds of Reavers were on guns. They fired on Serenity. Missiles hit the ship, blowing parts of it up. Mal fell down, deeply cutting his arm. River looked at him. Blood poured out of Mal's arm and onto the bridge floor. Mal held his bloody arm. He slowly got to his feet. "The controls are down." River said. "Oh shit." Mal said in Chinese. **

**Simon grabbed two handguns, while Zoë grabbed her shotgun. Kaylee and Inara didn't grab any guns. They just went to Kaylee's room and locked the door. Simon and Zoë ran back to the bridge. There was blood all over the floor. "Let me help you with that." Simon said. He started walking towards Mal, when suddenly the wall near the bridge exploded, blowing Simon back. Simon hit the ground unconscious. Blood poured out of his head. Mal saw him. His eyes widened in fear. River got up, and ran to Simon. Mal heard the reaver ship dock on Serenity. Mal lifted Simon up, grunting from the pain in his arm. He brought Simon to Kaylee's room. He saw that the door had been blown up, sealing the door shut. Mal brought Simon back up to the bridge. He set Simon down, and picked up the two handguns he had. He gave them to River. "Zoë, guard Simon. River; follow me." He said. River nodded.**

**Mal ran down to the loading area. The door exploded. Reavers poured into the ship. River shot two in the chest. Mal shot one Reaver in the head. Blood poured out of his torn open arm. "Ah!" He screamed, as he shot another Reaver in the neck. The Reavers ran at Mal and River. Mal grabbed River, and they both ran up the stairs and onto the balcony. Mal shot two Reavers in the chest. "Fall back!" Mal screamed, pulling River back. They ran up to the bridge, where they crouched down. "Cover our position." Mal said to her. Mal holstered his gun. He punched the ceiling, breaking a tile. "Ow." Mal said shaking his hand. He then climbed into the ceiling area. He drew his pistol, and crawled through the vents. **

_**Gnarl walked onto Serenity. He held his handgun, as he followed his men towards the bridge. When they got there, they were suddenly fired upon by a girl. "Fuck!" Gnarl screamed angrily. He got down, as two of his men took a bullet to the neck. Gnarl heard someone moving around in the vent. He aimed up, and fired twice. He heard someone scream in agony. Blood slowly started to drip onto the reaver's. They howled viciously. **_

**River saw blood dripping onto the reavers. "Mal's been hit." She whispered. Zoë ran up to her. "What?" She asked. "Mal's dead." River said sadly. She started to cry. Zoë grabbed her by the arm. She pulled River back into the bridge, shutting and locking the door behind her. She set River down in a chair. Simon was starting to wake up. His head was covered in dry blood, but he looked okay. Jayne ran down the hall, shooting holes in five reavers. He made it to the bridge. "Open up!" He screamed. They opened the door, and Jayne fell in. He shot two reavers dead as the door closed. He looked up, and saw Zoë and River crying. "Where's Mal?" Jayne asked. "Gone." Zoë whispered. **

**Jayne walked around the bridge, shaking his head. He was thinking about how to attack. "So Mal was climbing through the vents?" Jayne asked. Zoë looked up at him. "Yes." She replied. Jayne stroked his beard, and nodded. He took out his two handguns, and made sure they were loaded. He then holstered them. He looked around. He saw a shotgun in the corner. He picked it up, along with the ammo near it. He loaded it, and slung it onto his back. He grinned. "Jayne, there are about 1 million reavers out there. We can't beat them by force." Zoë said. Jayne nodded. He sat down in the pilot's chair. **

**Mal held his bloody side. Blood poured through the vents and onto the angry reavers. Mal looked around. He knew he had to get away from there and get onto the bridge. He crawled back towards the bridge slowly and carefully. When he reached the vent to get in, he looked through it. Reavers were surrounding the door. Mal kicked the vent. It fell onto a few reavers, causing them to scream angrily. Mal shot two reavers in the head, killing them. He dropped down, and shot two more in the chest. He banged on the bridge door. He kicked a reaver into his friends, knocking them back. "Open the door!" Mal screamed. Jayne opened the door. Mal shot an almost normal looking reaver in the knee. He fell down. "Mal!" The reaver screamed. Mal raised his eyebrows as Jayne slammed the door. **

**Mal sat down as Zoë started to cut the bullet out of his side. Mal grunted in pain as Jayne watched the door. Simon started to wake up. Mal looked down at him. "Welcome back doctor." He whispered. Blood poured onto the floor. Mal looked around. "Zoë, stop. Doc, finish it up." Mal said. Simon slowly started to get up. Jayne saw River smiling at Mal. Jayne frowned. Mal smiled back at River. She walked over to him, and hugged him. He smiled. "Okay, you can sit back down." He whispered. River nodded, and sat down near Mal. The door started to buckle. Jayne looked at it. "They'll be in soon. What do we do?" Jayne asked. Mal rubbed his chin. "I'm not sure." He replied. Simon looked around for his medical tools. He looked at Mal's bloody side. "Whoa." He whispered. Suddenly, the door crashed open. The reaver's burst in. Mal drew his gun, and fired. **


End file.
